


Fluffcember of Quanta - Persona 5 Edition

by MalpaisQuanta



Series: Fluffcember of Quanta 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluffcember 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: Collection of drabbles based off of prompts from the first week (1 to 7) of the Fluffcember list written up by Doop on Twitter. These seven are set in the Persona 5 universe.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru
Series: Fluffcember of Quanta 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042533
Kudos: 16





	1. Sharing a Drink - The Sakuras

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are listed [here.](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)

Futaba barely waited for him to put down the cup of coffee before snatching it and attempting to drink it-

  
“Aah! Hot!” She immediately placed it back down with a frustrated sigh. “Why is it so hot?”  
“You wanted to try it how I enjoy it.” Sojiro hid a smile as he sipped at his own coffee while Futaba blew on hers. “Just the right temperature.”  
“No fair! Your heat resistance is way better than mine!”  
“You’ll get used to it as you get older.” He turned back to watching the news on the television. “It tastes better like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles again. I'm not sure I have the energy for longer pieces, university has been painful these last two months.


	2. Reassurances - Makoto and Ryuji

“I’m not sure why I’m struggling with this equation, I’ve got it right in every exam I’ve taken on the subject.”  
  
“Maybe you’ve crammed too much in your brain?” One look from Makoto made Ryuji scramble for an explanation. “Think about it! You’re super smart, so it’s not that you don’t understand it. Your brain might be tired and need a break.”  
  
He might have a point. She had been studying for a while.

“But you’re definitely smart enough to get it right.” Ryuji’s confident grin was infectious, and she found herself smiling. “So take a break! You’ve earned it.”


	3. Handholding - Akira and Haru

Shibuya was crowded. Very crowded. Akira had never seen so many people in one place in his life before. Inaba was never this busy, and he found himself being jostled about by the people running around.

Someone grabbed his hand, and he held on to it as the owner pulled him out of the crowd of people and into an area less packed.

  
“Are you alright, Akira-kun?”  
“Yeah.” He squeezed her hand gratefully, not letting go as he stood back up straight. “I wasn’t used to the crowd.”  
“Me neither.” Haru squeezed his hand back. She wasn’t letting go either.


	4. First Kiss - Akira and Haru

She tasted of the coffee they had drank before.

Akira had seen how it happened on TV, in the mangas Ryuji had often leant him. It was meant to be this momentous occasion, where everything melted away into that one moment, that one moment that lasted forever.

It did. It was that, and so much more. The calmest day, the brightest night, it was nothing compared to this-this? This was bliss.

He had started it, but Haru was the one to break it, giggling slightly at his surprised expression.

Their first kiss was everything he had hoped it would be.


	5. Reunited - Akira and the Phantom Thieves

Fresh air. Freedom. He was out of there.

Futaba had practically launched herself at him, babbling about how they had all missed him and how they had worked their hardest to get him out. Sojiro told him to hurry up, that the others were waiting in the café.

Anxiety pooled into his stomach at the thought of how they’d all reacted. Would they be angry with him? He’d done this without telling anyone, surely they had every right to be angry?

Turns out they were more grateful to have him home than they were angry at what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two will be up on Monday;


	6. Sunrise/Sunset - Akira and Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went with Sunset for this one.

With no need for secrecy anymore, Akira was free to enjoy the things he had yet to experience. One of them was happening right before him.

If Haru had any questions as to why he had asked her to come out to Odaiba on a Sunday, they were very quickly answered by the sunset before them. From here, they had a clear view of the beautiful skies above them.

The sight of such an adorable look of awe on her face had Akira grinning like a fool. Getting to experience a sunset with her here made up for everything else.


	7. A Journey - Akira and the Phantom Thieves

It would take several hours for them to reach him in Sumaru City. But until they arrived, he waited.

He’d finally gotten to go home. Mama, Papa and Jun had welcomed him back with opened arms, asked him if everything had been alright in Tokyo. They’d welcomed his friends too, thanked them all for looking out for him.

Now, they were coming back. Mama and Papa had agreed to let him go with them for the summer. A whole summer with his friends by his side, with no probation hanging over his head?

Akira couldn’t wait for them to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question time: Guess who Akira's parents are. Hint: They had reduced roles in Eternal Punishment than they had in Innocent Sin.
> 
> Ending this off with a niche headcanon. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
